Caught
by ink-splatter
Summary: sort of a sequel to what binds an Uchiha but can stand on its own sasuke returns to konoha after 5 years and he realizes his love for sakura, is it too late? sasusakuXnaruhina


**A/N:** this fic is dedicated to eyes2blues…here goes your fluffy saku-sasu oneshot!!! I hope this one's enough to make you squeal?? Hehehe anyways I hope you enjoy this fic! No beta readers so probably I overlooked a mistake here and there…sorry!

**ink**: boo-hoo, we're getting mushier by the second

**splatter: ** I'm not…maybe it's just you

**ink:** doesn't matter, I like sakura anyways

**splatter: **yeah, me too…

disclaimer: no, naruto's not mine. Do I look like a ninja to you?? yeah, oh well…

**Caught**

Sasuke knew very well that his body is at its limits. For 5 days straight, he had been journeying non-stop from the village where he had killed Itachi towards his hometown, Konoha. He was vaguely aware of the landscape that had changed into something reminiscent from his childhood days, which brings a pang of pain in his heart as he recalled how he got separated from his best friends. A wave of sudden dizziness hit him even as he struggled to keep himself upright. He had not fully recovered from his battle with his brother yet and he had gone far too long without rest, food or even a soldier pill. Only one thought keeps fueling his body to have an almost inhuman strength- the knowledge that Konoha-his one and only home, is just a day's journey ahead. . He knew that he was a fugitive. A law-breaker and oath-breaker, but if his memories still ring true, he knew that fair trial will be given to him if he surrenders himself to the Hokage. With a final burst of strength, Sasuke finally made it past Konoha's border before his body failed him. He fell into a dead faint as his eyes caught glimpses of what he prayed to be the Hidden Leaf Village's border patrols.

XXXXXXXXXX

A messenger bird impatiently tapped at Haruno Sakura's window, startling the pink-haired kunoichi into an instant wakefulness. Her mint-green eyes fully alert and flashed dangerously while her body unconsciously slipped into a fighting stance, for nothing can catch the number one medic-ninja unaware. In fact, her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, still have the scars to prove it to anyone who dare ask. She approached the window with anxiety upon recognizing the messenger bird as one of their own.

"What could bring you to my place at this hour of night?" Sakura sweetly crooned to the hawk even as she carefully untied the message attached to the canister on its leg. "Well, what do we have here? A message from Tsunade-sama…." The young woman's heart almost stopped as she read the message written boldly on the tiny slip of paper. She gasped as her lungs clamored for air. She reread the message again, taking time to carefully read it word by word. She had stood rooted on the spot, mouth opening and closing without a single sound or words and her hands shaking with all the emotions she's trying to withhold. Sakura felt like she was alternately being burned and frozen alive. The piece of paper fell from her shivering hands even as she fell on her knees. Loud knocks resounded and had broken Sakura's trance. There could only be one person who would knock that way… "Naruto…" the name escaped Sakura's lips as if it is the only thing she could hold onto for her sanity to remain intact.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan?! Are you alright? Answer me Sakura-chan! That's it! I'll break your door okay?! Gomen ne!" Naruto yelled frantically from the other side of Sakura's locked door. He had rushed off to her place as soon as the messenger bird had delivered him a message from the Hokage. He had literally fallen on his behind when the gravity of the news had sunk in on him after reading it with sleep-clouded mind for the 7th time. There, on the tiny slip of paper, two words were written in bold black ink with the Hokage's carefully scribbled handwriting: "SASUKE'S BACK". He even punched himself hard on the jaw to try to wake his mind up just in case it was only a dream. He managed to bruise his jaw but still, the slip of paper is in his hands, and the words remained the same big bold black letters on a stark white parchment. The messenger bird watched him with great interest as he blundered about trying to dress up while putting on his sandals at the same time, nearly ripping his jacket in the process. His eyes had widened with horror as he realized what Sakura must have felt after reading the message, for Tsunade surely sent her one. And how many times did gut instinct save Naruto? This time was no different. He had arrived in Sakura's place in haste, her bedroom lights on but no sound could be heard at all. He banged at her door hard, fearing for his best friend's condition. When he got no answer from her, he did what he normally does. He charged at her door, apologizing loudly so that Sakura won't get "too" mad in case he just over reacted. The sight he saw broke his heart. There, kneeling on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself and looking utterly lost and broken, is Sakura. She looked up at him with teary eyes. In two big strides, Naruto enveloped her into his arms.

"Sakura! Hush. Everything will be alright. I won't let you deal with this alone. Stop crying already." Naruto stroked her back gently, in an attempt to pacify her aching heart.

"He-he's back! Ater all those years…he's…" Sakura clung onto Naruto's shirt tightly, her face buried on his chest muffling her sobs.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, you must be strong okay? We should hear his explanation first before you decide on anything, okay? Pull yourself together and then let's go see Tsunade-obachan." Naruto softly said to her, wiping her tears with gentle fingers while keeping her warm in his arms. Sakura regained control of herself after a while and she pushed Naruto slowly to stand unsupported.

"Ha-hai. Arigato Naruto…gomen…" Sakura started, tears welling-up in her eyes once again.

"Hush now Sakura-chan. Go get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside, ne?" Naruto smiled softly at her as he led her to her closet. Sakura nodded weakly and Naruto smiled widely at that. She couldn't help but stare after her best friend's retreating figure and feel her heart constrict with a familiar ache she only felt for a man named Uchiha Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto silently cursed_. Why did Sasuke suddenly returned when Sakura had just started to heal the wounds he left her with?_ It took him almost six long years to help ease Sakura's tormented heart. He knew that Sasuke had to go about and finish his business with Orochimaru and his brother. Naruto tried everything within his power to help bring him back but the raven-haired, aristocratic young man just shrugged off everything he had offered. Naruto unconsciously clenched his fist, his sky-blue eyes slightly getting tainted with a wine-red glow from the barely controlled anger he feels for the surviving Uchiha. _Sasuke better have a good explanation on why it took him this long to come back…or else, he'd better be ready when I beat some sense into that haughty face of his! Damn! That bastard just had to make Sakura-chan suffer again!_ Naruto inwardly swore to himself as he struggled to reign in the nine-tails' overflowing chakra triggered by his anger. After what seemed to be an eternity of struggling with himself, Naruto jumped slightly as Sakura opened her door, all dressed up and looking better than when he first saw her a while ago.

"I'm ready Naruto. Let's go." Sakura said with a weak smile. Naruto's heart constricted as a dull throbbing pain pierced his heart. He doesn't like to see Sakura suffering.

"Good. Let's go then." He said, smiling back encouragingly at Sakura and leading the way to Tsunade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's brows were furrowed so deeply they almost connected with each other. Her chin rested on her clasped hands as she pondered the situation. Uchiha Sasuke, a fugitive and oath breaker suddenly returned to Konoha. Yes, he maybe a fugitive and oath breaker alright, but he is also Uzumaki Naruto's best friend and her most promising student's first love. Uzumaki Naruto, the blond boy who would certainly become the Hokage one day, probably right after her…Tsunade sighed. She had been weighing the situation ever since her anbu squad reported that they have Uchiha Sasuke under custody. It had been in the wee hours of the morning when he had apparently stumbled half-dead into the borders of Konoha. She had sent out messages to all the people she deemed to be involved in Sasuke's case, and those were namely: his former sensei-Hatake Kakashi, his best friend-Uzumaki Naruto, and his ever loyal team mate, Haruno Sakura. Sakura…Tsunade's frown deepened as her thoughts strayed towards her favorite student. In all the five years that she had mentored Sakura, she knew how much the pink-haired kunoichi loves Sasuke. Everything that Sakura had struggled to achieve and become is all for the sole purpose of becoming stronger and someday, of rescuing and retrieving Uchiha Sasuke back. Now that he had voluntarily returned, Tsunade does not know how well her student would take it in.

She was jarred out of her thoughts when she had heard a boisterous voice calling her name probably from the first floor of her office. She smiled despite her annoyance for she knew very well who owns that voice.

"Oba-chan! Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed open Hokage's door.

"Good morning to you too, brat." Tsunade couldn't help but be fond of him. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to her student, Sakura, who stood rigidly behind Naruto.

"What is this all about? Waking us up at this hour for some prank! Are you getting senile already oba-chan?" Naruto almost screeched. He had been too tensed ever since receiving the message from Tsunade and he is taking it out on her by being his loud-stupid-self.

"My, my. Naruto, you haven't changed at all. Up and about already at this hour of the morning I see." Kakashi, who came out of no where commented from behind the two teen-agers.

Tsunade reclined back to her chair, forgiving Naruto from his rude antics because she knew very well why he's acting the way he does. She glanced at Sakura and her heart was touched with sadness for she saw how the situation is already affecting her student. She gave Kakashi a knowing look and the white-haired man nodded in response.

"Naruto, Sakura, I know that this is hard to believe and that you're both probably surprised, because even _**I**_ am surprised at the turn of events. Uchiha Sasuke, you former friend and comrade, is back." Tsunade had said in utter conviction that Naruto held his breath while Sakura's eyes filled with tears even against her wish at the confirmation of the news they had just received. Kakashi lightened up the mood by slapping Naruto hard on his back.

"Oi, try breathing some air, Naruto." He said in a surprisingly warm voice. Naruto choked and uttered some incoherent things while Sakura furiously rubbed her eyes off her tears. Tsunade observed them with motherly concern plainly written on her face.

"What are we doing here then? Tell us where that bastard is so that I can pound some sense into his poker face!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs once again for he could feel blood rushing in great waves inside his body. Kakashi smiled knowingly at Tsunade and the Hokage smiled back, somehow, with Naruto around, they know that things will be okay after some time. After all, they are talking about the would-be-hokage, the heir-of-the-Uchiha clan and Tsunade's number one medic-ninja, what could possibly go wrong?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up in a nice warm bed. His wounds and fractures dressed and bandaged already. He thanked whatever force had helped him back into the heart of Konoha, for only Konoha would treat fugitives as kindly as they had treated him. He sat up slowly ignoring his protesting muscles and looked out at the rising sun from his bedroom window. Finally, he is home, where he ought to be in the first place. There is a strange feeling in his heart. He is _anticipating_ and at the same time _dreading_ his inevitable meeting with the two most important people in his life. He tensed up as he sensed the familiar blazing chakra of his best friend and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the warm comforting presence of Haruno Sakura behind.

Naruto slammed yet another door, unmindful of the patient who is supposed to be resting inside.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" he screamed while continuing his angry strides towards Sasuke's bed. Sasuke didn't flinch. He didn't recoil, and didn't even make a move as Naruto grabbed his shirt and punched his face. He sat still, eyes hooded and head bowed even as Naruto started yelling and shaking him for answers. He knew what was coming and he knew he must pay for all the things that he did to them. That is why if Naruto wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, he would allow him to; if that is the only way he could be forgiven by his best friend. He was surprised when pale, gentle, yet shaky hands pried Naruto's tanned ones from his shirt and a cool relaxing chakra infused his bleeding lips in a light feathery touch, healing the damage Naruto's punch had done.

"Naruto, enough already." Sakura whispered. She was glad that her voice did not quiver as she tried to stop Naruto from pounding Sasuke. Oddly enough, Naruto obeyed her, dropping his hands on his sides and calmly stepping back to give Sasuke death-glares. Sasuke was complied to look up and meet warm-mint-green eyes shining with understanding and welcome as his obsidian ones, emitted coldness and indifference. Sasuke felt so ashamed of himself that he cast his eyes down. He noticed Sakura's hand being held intimately in Naruto's own. He couldn't explain the kind of pain he felt when a realization hit him full in the face. He suddenly felt that it wasn't worth living anymore. He felt that everything he had hoped for and worked for were all in vain. He wanted to die, to cease his existence. He was blaming himself for all the "could have beens" his mind is flashing him…

"I think this is not the best time to talk to him, Naruto. I think that Sa…Sasuke-kun needs to rest after the ordeal he went through." Sakura's voice stopped for a moment when she said Sasuke's name, but nevertheless it was filled with compassion and kindness. It made Sasuke's heart beat doubly fast. There he was infront of the most important woman to him but he could not do anything but hide his face from her eyes despite the promise he had made to himself that he will definitely tell her about his feelings this time. He was pathetic and it tears his heart to no end seeing someone else protecting her in his stead, and much worse, she was being protected from none other than _**him**_. Not that he could blame Naruto. He knew how he had broken Sakura's heart. He had rejected her so many times when they were young.

"You are right Sakura-chan. Come one, let's go. Kakashi-sensei, we will be going ahead." Naruto steered Sakura's shoulder away from Sasuke and led her out the door, all the while throwing Sasuke a disgusted look.

"Na, Sasuke. Forgive Naruto. He doesn't mean any harm. You know how much Sakura-chan means to him right? He is just…distressed to see her so sad. By the way, the Hokage told me of her conviction on your case. You are not to leave Konoha for the next five years and you will serve the anbu squad under her scrutiny. Half of the Uchiha estates shall go to Konoha until you have fully served the five-year term. Then it shall be rightfully returned to you and your future family." Kakashi told him in an extra gentle voice, as if speaking to a child. Sasuke's head just remained bowed, his hands lay limply on the blankets and his shoulders drooped down. _Future family…_the words echoed inside his head.

"Do you have any objections with her judgment?" Kakashi added when Sasuke did not even react.

"I am a traitor. I don't even deserve the Hokage's kindness." Sasuke said too softly that Kakashi almost missed it.

"Rest well Sasuke. Konoha is a nice place to live in, and the people are priceless." With that, Kakashi left him to drown in his own sadness and remorse.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered to himself as tears he had been holding back for the last five years of his solitude flowed freely for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura rushed to the Hokage's office.

"Sakura…I don't know how to say this but, Sasuke is refusing to eat. He is also refusing the medications that I have prescribed as food supplement. He is obviously trying to kill himself through starvation." Tsunade's face was worried but there is also anger in her eyes. In any other country, a fugitive and oath-breaker would have been executed the moment they set foot on their land again. That is why Tsunade is mad beyond belief when she learned that the young man whose life she had spared is trying desperately to kill himself in a meaningless way.

"How does it concern me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura's brow scrunched up in a frown and anxiety crept into her eyes.

"I want you to take care of Sasuke until he is fit and well again." Tsunade stated as a matter of factly. Kakashi told her everything that had happened when they had visited him in the hospital. Quite obviously, Kakashi had spotted the way Sasuke was stealing glances at Sakura when he thought Naruto wasn't looking. He had not missed the dismay and regret in Sasuke's eyes when Naruto had taken Sakura's hand and had been overly protective of her in his presence. Therefore, Kakashi, in all his perverseness, was able to confirm what Tsunade had suspected-Uchiha Sasuke came back, not because of Naruto but because of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Now, all that's left of her to do is to push two proud people into the right direction and the revival of an important clan will be secured in no time at all. Yes, Tsunade, the fifth hokage of Konoha, is palying a match-making role.

"But Tsunade-sama, you just assigned me on border patrol again, with Ten-ten and Neji!" Sakura did not mean to but she sounded like a whining child.

"I am the Hokage, surely I can reassign you anytime I want. And that, is that Haruno Sakura. Off to the hospital with you." Tsunade faked a scowling face as she turned her back on the protesting ninja.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke glared his trademark _I-have-a-sharingan-and-I-can-kill-you-with-it_ glare at the pretty nurse assigned to feed him and give his medications. The said pretty nurse burst into tears while running away from Sasuke's room, pale as the white-washed hospital walls. She collided with a very pissed off Sakura.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she steadied the pretty girl on her feet.

"The-the patient in room 213…he…he's scary!" the nurse blurted as she run still farther away from the room Sakura was about to visit.

"Guess he didn't change after all." Sakura shrugged as she took her time to reach Sasuke's room.

"I said leave me alone. I don't want to eat nor drink anything you want me to." Sasuke didn't bother looking at the person who had entered his room as he said those words in a cold deadly tone.

"Indeed, the Hokage will be very mad at that Sasuke-kun." Sakura couldn't hide irritation from her voice. After all, Sasuke is being childish.

Sasuke's breath was hitched in his lungs as he turned to look at a very healthy and very annoyed Sakura glowering at him.

"Sa-Sakura?" he muttered under his breath.

"Glad you still remember me Sasuke-kun." Sakura's heart melted at the lost look in Sasuke's eyes but her resolve of not melting into a puddle of love-struck girl at his feet remained strong.

"Now, would you be kind enough to eat this meal so that I can go?" she added in her strangely kind but detached voice.

Sasuke's heart did a double take as he scrutinized all of Sakura. He wasn't able to really look at her the first time she visited, that was because he was too distracted with Naruto, but now… he could see that she had matured and grown into a very beautiful young woman. Her eyes are still the same lively, mint-green eyes but somehow there is an air of sureness in them that he was certain was not there before. He felt glad that Sakura had managed to move on without him, glad yet a little bit sad…they stayed that way for sometime, gazing into each other's eyes as if searching for something that could connect them once more when Naruto came barging in.

"Sakura-chan! There you are! Tsunade-obachan told me she re-assigned you here!" Naruto exclaimed as he unceremoniously entered Sasuke's room and flopped ungracefully on the sofa provided for visitors.

Sasuke felt like killing Naruto for disrupting _their_ moment.

"Naruto! I thought that you were assigned to a B-rank mission with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"Hehehehe, I was reassigned, just like you! Now, Sasuke-teme, eat up this meal or I'll shove this down your throat." Naruto cheerfully announced to a dumbstruck Sasuke, as if he did not punch him just the other day.

"Give it your best shot, dobe." Sasuke retorted in reflex, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. As if he didn't leave Konoha for almost 6 years…

Sakura smiled despite herself. Trust Naruto to make people feel comfortable.

"Naruto! You shouldn't be rude to patients!" Sakura gave Naruto a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Aw! Sakura-chan! You shouldn't joke around like that either! Your strength is monstrous even when you joke! I'll be badly bruised again before the day ends!" Naruto rubbed his arm, pretending to be seriously hurt by Sakura's punch.

"Gomen ne, Naruto! Did I hurt you? Let me see…" Sakura hurried over to Naruto's side and folded up his sleeve when Sasuke coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Ahem…I…I would like to eat now…" Sasuke couldn't take Sakura flirting with Naruto…or at least, to Sasuke, it looks like Sakura is flirting…okay…it was only because Sakura doesn't care for Naruto that way before. Maybe he is a bit…jealous? Sasuke's cheeks reddened against his wish and he tried to hide his face when Sakura grabbed his cheeks gently and feel for his temperature, which seems to rise to 100 degrees as their faces almost touched.

"Sasuke-kun, you are so red, you don't have a fever now, do you?" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke's face gaining a distinct red shade. Sasuke held his breath as Sakura's warm and soft hands probed his forehead.

"Iie. Your temperature is quite normal…what did you say again a while ago?" Sakura straightened up to look down on him.

"I said I would like to eat." Sasuke muttered again, refusing to look at Sakura, instantly missing the proximity of their faces and her warm, comforting touch.

"Oh, that's great then. Wait up and I'll get your food." She turned and Sasuke released the breath he had been holding in. _Damn! Sakura is so close! I don't know if I could stop myself from touching her!_ Sasuke's inner thoughts raged inside him.

"Naruto! Did Tsunade-sama really send you to help?! Why are you eating Sasuke's apples?" Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair earning herself a handsome lop-sided grin from the blonde.

"Just testing if they are safe to eat for Sasuke's sake!" Naruto grinned. Sakura sighed as she brought the tray of food to Sasuke.

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled gently at him but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Sasuke's hands were bandaged, badly abused from using chidori so much in his fight with Orochimaru and his brother. Sakura eyed his bandaged hand for a few seconds before picking up the spoon and fork and proceeded into cutting Sasuke's food into bite size proportions.

"Here you go Sasuke…" Sakura held the spoon right infront of Sasuke's mouth. All the color was drained from Sasuke's face as he realized that Sakura is spoon feeding him and he sat frozen, unable to move, much more open his mouth.

"Is there something wrong? Do you hurt anywhere? Don't you like the food?" Sakura's worried face jolted Sasuke out of his personal "dreamland" where only he and Sakura exists.

"Gomen…" he said as he forced himself to open his mouth and take in what Sakura is feeding him. He would very much like the moment to last forever, but of course, Naruto just have to ruin the mood.

"Oi, teme. You should consider yourself privileged to have Sakura-chan spoon-feed you. You don't know how many ninja in Konoha had tried to woo her affections for the last five years or so." Naruto seriously declared as he inched his face close to Sasuke's unblinking one.

Sasuke's mind raced. _Isn't Naruto now Sakura's boyfriend? Why is it that he speaks of her as if she's still single?_

"Naruto! Quit your teasing! I still have medical duties after this Sasuke, so if you're done…" Sakura tried to change the subject.

"Ye-yes. Thank you very much…Sakura." He managed to say coherently.

"Ma! That's it! I guess we'll be seeing you around, teme! It certainly was a bit boring when you left." Naruto called behind him as he escorted Sakura out, his arm draped around her shoulders possessively. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto. He sure wanted to beat the hell out of the blonde for touching _his_ Sakura…

XXXXXXXXXX

It has been three weeks since Sasuke's return. He now lives in the Uchiha estates alone. His wounds have healed and his body had recovered almost a hundred percent. Anytime soon, the Hokage would summon him to fulfill his oath of loyalty and servitude as an anbu of Konoha. Anytime soon, he'd see Sakura's smiling face again…anytime soon…

It had been three days ever since Sasuke left the hospital and was pronounced fit. It had been three days since he last saw Sakura. For the last two weeks, he had learned to watch Sakura from afar and be contented enough to see her and occasionally to feel her close to him. He had not slept for the last three days though, mainly because he couldn't go on without being near his _beloved_. He almost choked at the choice of word his mind just thought up. Beloved. Yes, for he, Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years of age, is truly, madly, and deeply inlove with a certain kunoichi. And he is slowly going mad from being deprived of her presence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura paced her room for the nth time that day. Tsunade had given her a day off and Naruto is busy dating Hinata. Yes, Naruto and Hinata had been going steady for the last three years. It was only because of Naruto's unbelievably good heart that he had chosen to stick by Sakura's side most of the time, making sure that she is okay. She had gotten accustomed to him being there by her side all the time that they had started treating each other as close siblings. Most of their batch mates knew the real score between them. That Naruto is head over heels inlove with Hinata, but anyone who would look at him and Sakura for the first time, could easily get confused and conclude that they are lovers instead of very close friends. Indeed they had gotten so close upon Sasuke's departure that Sakura can get naked infront of Naruto without malice and vice versa. Of course, it had been helpful that Hinata is one very understanding fiancé. She knew very well whom Sakura loves with all her heart and does not get jealous with the affection Naruto showers on her. Besides, Naruto had proven time and time again how much he loves Hinata. He had even asked for her hand in marriage but that would be consummated when Naruto becomes the next Hokage.

Sakura has a pressing problem now that her hands are free of Naruto and work—Sasuke. She couldn't think straight anymore knowing that Sasuke is just around. She couldn't believe that he'd come back to _her_…er…to Konoha. The past two weeks had been agonizingly painful for Sakura. She was reigning in all the overflowing love she has for the raven-haired young man. It was tough acting indifferent towards him when all she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms and hug him close to her and never let go. She had promised herself that she will love no other man but Sasuke. Okay, she loves Naruto too, but on a completely different scale. Sasuke was her world and _still_ is. Her heart beats for him and him only. She couldn't delude herself anymore into thinking that she wants nothing more from Sasuke but friendship, she can't. If she does that, then she knows she'd truly die. With inner Sakura prodding her to seek out Sasuke and her conscious self debating whether or not to go, Sakura did not realize that she managed to get herself dressed for a casual walk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knew that he wasn't allowed to leave Konoha, but he is certainly allowed to wander about. Maybe, visit a few familiar places he missed and meet his former batch mates. He had to do something or he'll be acting on his obsession to abduct Sakura. With a mental groan that he, as an Uchiha should never, ever, have done, he dragged himself out of his lonely house for a nice walk.

Sasuke stopped short and hid himself behind a huge sakura tree as he saw Naruto walking arm in arm with Hinata. They look like a perfect picture of a happy couple as Hinata gazed up to Naruto's smiling face, beaming down warmly at her. Sasuke's blood begins to boil at the sight. _How could he date Hinata when he already has Sakura?! _Sasuke's mental voice raged and his sharingan unconsciously operated out of its own accord. He was about to attack Naruto when he felt an urgent tap on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice broke into his murderous intentions towards Naruto, worry completely shown on her face.

"Sasuke-kun? What is the matter? You were releasing some very dark chakra just a while ago…" Sakura continued as Sasuke gaped at her in surprise.

Sasuke froze for a moment before moving to block Sakura's sight of Naruto and Hinata. He does not want her to be hurt again, not after the damage he had done to her before.

"Sakura! Why are you here?" Sasuke blurted in alarm, once again at a loss for words and sounding very much like a kid caught raiding the cookie jar.

Sakura noticed Sasuke shifting his position to block her view of something behind him. With a steady yet firm hand, she pulled Sasuke away from what he had attempted to cover. Sakura's eyes filled with love and warmth as she looks at Naruto spending time with Hinata.

"I see…it's about time Naruto bonds with his fiancé. He does tend to brood over me so much he's worse than my mother!" Sakura smiled gently at Sasuke.

"What? Naruto's…? You mean to say that you and Naruto are not…?" Sasuke's thoughts tried to process the information he heard from Sakura herself.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke-kun? You were asking about Naruto and Hinata? Yes, they were betrothed 3 years ago. I am so happy that Naruto has finally found someone who accepted him without any prejudices and loves all of him without any questions. Hinata is a very nice girl. I wouldn't want anyone else for Naruto." Sakura had stated with utter fervor, Sasuke had to blink several times before his mind had completely processed that Sakura and Naruto are not going out, nor are they inlove with each other.

"Well, what are you doing stalking them like some perverted jounin I know? Naruto is too thick-headed that he won't kiss Hinata or do something romantic for her while out in the public. You won't see anything interesting other than them staring at each other for hours. You could get bored stalking them Sasuke-kun." Sakura tilted her head to one side, looking irresistibly adorable to Sasuke.

"I'm not stalking them." Sasuke remarked, taken aback by her words.

"Oh. I see. Okay then, I'll be going now. I just remembered I need to do something for the Hokage." Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke, seemingly in a haste to leave.

XXXXXXXXXX

An Uchiha is known for total control of his technique. An Uchiha has total control of his body and senses, but despite being an Uchiha, and the last surviving member at that, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't able to control his feelings for Sakura anymore. He had acted on primal instinct. Just when Sakura turned to leave, Sasuke had grabbed her shoulders and with unbelievable speed and gentleness, rammed her to a nearby tree. Sasuke pinned Sakura before him, rendering her immobile by trapping her hands above her head with one hand, and before the pink-haired kunoichi could protest, he had captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sakura was too stunned to move. Everything happened in a blur. Her mind was still reeling when she realized just what Sasuke had done, and is still doing. Sasuke is kissing her. He is kissing her so forcefully Sakura felt like her lips were on fire and badly bruised. She didn't respond. One part of her was mad at Sasuke for taking advantage of her like that, yet the other half, the inner Sakura was singing with joy and savoring the moment, praying for it to last.

Sasuke didn't know when exactly he loose control of his feelings for Sakura. The only thing he knows is that he is currently kissing her, tasting her strawberry-sweet lips in his own. He would have loved to continue kissing her if not for the tears that suddenly welled-up in her eyes. He knew that Sakura could fight him off, if what Naruto had said was true, after her initial shock, Sakura could have beaten him off her. But then she stayed pinned under him, his lips locked hungrily on hers but her eyes filled with tears and betrayal written in their depths. Sasuke couldn't feel any worse than he did. He felt ashamed of himself. Reluctantly he let go of Sakura's hands and broke their kiss. His love for her overflowed in his heart that he couldn't bear to be physically separated from her even for a fraction of a second. He buried his face on her neck and cried openly, throwing his Uchiha pride to the wind as he confessed his love without shame.

"Sakura…Sakura…I am sorry…forgive me….I never meant to hurt you, no. but I did anyway. I have no excuse for that except that my damn pride and anger blinded me of what I should have done. If…if you won't accept me again, then I'd... I- I love you, Haruno Sakura. Always have. I love you so much I just couldn't die without confessing to you even if my brother almost killed me back then. I love you so much I forced myself to live through it all…" Sasuke said through shadowed eyes. "But, I'd understand if you won't have me anymore. I'd understand. I'm sorry Sakura…I, I won't bother you after this". With great effort on his part, Sasuke pushed Sakura gently away from him, refusing to raise his eyes. He couldn't bear to see Sakura's hatred towards him. As soon as he let go of her, Sakura fell on her knees, hands clasped on her mouth as if disgusted with what had just happened. Reluctantly, Sasuke knelt before her, head still bowed.

"Sakura, I know that the Hokage had just been too lenient on my case because of you and Naruto. The next time I run away I know I won't be welcome in Konoha anymore. I do not want to repeat the same mistake again, that is why I am going to tell you of my plan. I shall leave Konoha on the first crack of dawn tomorrow. I do not plan to go back. Please send my regards to Naruto and to the Hokage. You all have been too kind to me, I shall never forget you…especially you Sakura…" with that, Sasuke leaned in on her. He stopped when she flinched but then he kept going on until his lips connected with her forehead. "Goodbye Sakura…I wish you to be happy…" and he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura is still confused with what happened to her and Sasuke. Her fingers unconsciously traced her lips as she remembers the kiss they have shared. It was her first kiss and it was not what she had always dreamed about to be. She had dreamed of her first kiss to be the most romantic thing in her life, like being kissed under the full moon on a clear night. Or being kissed with so much gentleness that she wouldn't wish for it to end. But Sasuke's kiss hadn't been either. It had been rough, if not-violent. What puzzles her is that, she could very well feel the passion behind those kiss. Like Sasuke wanted to own her whole being for himself alone. She had been sitting on her bed recalling in great detail the earlier event when the first shaft of sunlight pierced her window. She hadn't slept at all, being too preoccupied of thoughts about Sasuke. Sakura winced as she shielded her eyes from the early morning ray. Then she froze. Sunlight. It was well past dawn and Sasuke had just told her that he'd leave…on the first sign of morning…

Tears cascaded freely from her eyes again as she cursed herself. So much for being too proud to admit that she still loves him after everything that he did. Sakura run across the waking town of Konoha, frantically trying to reach the gates at the edge of the village in time to stop the only man she had ever loved from leaving her again. The guards at the gate rushed out to meet her, eyes worried as to why she was in such a haste.

"Sa-Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…did he pass here?" Saukra gasped in between pants as the sentry asked her what's the matter.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Wasn't he supposed to be in town? The Hokage gave us specific instructions that we shall not allow him to leave Konoha at all costs. She even assigned anbu patrols right outside the gates just to be sure that the Uchiha couldn't leave…" The sentry replied in confusion, wondering if Sasuke did manage to escape from their tight security after all.

Sakura nodded her thanks and turned her back to leave.

"But, Haruno-san, we shall inform you of any news if ever we receive information about Uchiha-san's whereabouts!" the sentry called behind her. She turned back and nodded her thanks.

_Sasuke…where are you?..._ Sakura walked in a zombie like gait. She is tired…too tired of waiting for Sasuke. Sure, he had admitted his feelings for her, but then he did not even wait for her reply. He was still the same "assuming" jerk he had been when they were young. Sakura stopped, realizing that she had walked straight into their old training grounds. She raised her face up to the heavens and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Sasuke! You jerk! Why couldn't you even wait for me to tell you how I feel about you?! Why must you always run away?! I hate you! I hate you because I still love you so much despite you being a jerk!" She yelled again and again until her throat hurt. Then she broke down and cried. She cried like she never cried before. Her sobs rocked her body and her tears soaked her shirt. She looks utterly broken beyond repair. Just when she was about to leave, a strong pair of arms enveloped her from behind. She froze, then closed her eyes as she sensed the person behind her.

"Jerk!" she half-cried-half-screamed.

"Hn…." Sasuke said from behind as Sakura leaned on him for support, gently, he moved her so that she is now facing him.

"I thought you were leaving….without saying goodbye again…" Sakura looked down, too embarrassed by her break down to look into his eyes.

"I did say good-bye yesterday…but I hoped, I had hoped that you would come and try to stop me. But you didn't and yet I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. So I decided to stay, even if only to see you from afar." Sasuke said, obsidian eyes warming up with a different light.

Sakura couldn't help herself anymore, she threw her arms around Sasuke burying her face on his chest and crying her heart out again.

"I never wanted to see you cry." Sasuke stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her. "But I did it again. I'm sorry, Sakura…"

"Don't. Stop apologizing to me Sasuke…there is only one thing I want to hear from you starting today." Sakura raised her blushing face to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, the serious expression on his face is enough to kill Itachi all over again.

"Tell me what you said yesterday, when you…when you stole my first kiss." Sakura managed to say.

A deep blush crept into the Sasuke's face as he recalled what happened and a deep sense of relief came when he learned that he was Sakura's _first_ kiss.

"I-I…" but with the intensity of Sakura's gaze, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the words he knew she longs to hear.

"You what?" Sakura had started to become irritated by her love's timidity.

"I won't talk to you ever again if you won't say it clearly this time." Sakura snapped, pushing him roughly away and crossing her arms on her chest.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and said in his low, sexy voice, "Haruno Sakura, I Love you. Would you be my bride?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, she was expecting yet again Sasuke's confession of love but not a proposal! She was truly taken by surprise. Sasuke smirked knowing that it would shock her.

Without warning, Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, knocking them both to the ground. She then kissed him with all the love she kept inside her heart for all the years they were separated.

"Had I known that this will be your reaction, I would've confessed my feelings to you years ago." Sasuke smiled warmly at his beloved. Sakura giggled girlishly as she strangled Sasuke in an affectionate hug. Sasuke didn't mind having Sakura's warm body intimately pressed on top of his own and he would have given all of his clan's treasure just to extend the moment, but of course, having Naruto for a best friend has certain disadvantages.

"Oi, Teme…I suggest that you let go of Sakura-chan now or I'll skin you alive." Naruto happily announced as he stared down at them from a tree branch, Hinata restraining him from murdering Sasuke by latching on his arm.

"She's mine now, dobe." Sasuke smirked up at him, irking the blonde further.

"Says who, you-you-bastard!" Naruto screeched back at him.

"Says me, air-head. Sasuke retorted.

Naruto would have yelled some more at Sasuke if only Hinata's lips weren't pressed on his own. He slowly relaxed and had taken Hinata by the shoulders deepening their kiss.

Sasuke sat up, bringing Sakura up with him.

"You better not let Neji see you dobe or…" Sasuke's sarcastic comments were lost as Sakura claimed his lips.

"You'll get caught." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison as they stared at the most important woman in their life.

XXXXXENDXXXXX

A/N: kyaaaahhhhh!!!!! Did I just write that fic?? (hides under the bed) so far, I rate this as my most fluffy piece!!!! Did you like it?? I hope you did because I certainly enjoyed writing it though I'm not really satisfied with the way I ended it…oh well, your reviews inspire me to do more….(oh, it is rushed! I just have to post this before I forget the flow of the story!!!)


End file.
